Où va t'on, Papa ?
by Hwangje Nuneo
Summary: Lucifer/Michael. L'évolution de leur relation depuis leur entrée dans la cage. Leurs décisions, leurs indécisions, le tableau final.


_**A/N**_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun profit. Désolée si j'ai laissé des fautes ! C'est un long OS mais j'en suis assez contente finalement. Pour ma part, ils sont dans les corps d'Adam et Nick, mais vous voyez ça comme vous le souhaitez.

_**Rating **_: M

_**Genre**_ : Hurt/Confort, Romance

* * *

Si Dieu avait été si puissant ou simplement si Dieu avait daigné se soucier de son fils, _de l'un de ses fils,_ alors Michael ne serait pas encore retenu dans la cage. Après tout, Dieu n'était-il pas capable de tout ? En quoi sortir l'un de ses fils d'une simple cage aurait-il pu lui être difficile ?

Dieu avait-il vraiment déserté ? Dieu avait-il vraiment abandonné sa place ? Dieu avait-il vraiment abandonné ses propres enfants ? Dieu comptait-il laisser là Michael, son premier fils, son fils le plus dévoué, à son triste sort ?

Michael avait toujours tout fait pour son Père et ce dernier le laissait moisir en compagnie de Lucifer. Génial. Il n'était pas rancunier mais après avoir sacrifié tant de sa personne, il aurait aimé plus de sympathie de Sa part. Mais il se sentait mal de penser ainsi, Dieu était celui qui l'avait mis au monde, il Lui devait tout, c'était à lui de faire preuve de reconnaissance.

Les semaines passaient dans cette maison isolée que formait la cage. Une petite maisonnette calme possédant un étage et suffisamment de pièces pour y vivre à deux sans se marcher dessus. Au-delà de la porte d'entrée il y avait un petit jardin et au-delà du portail il n'y avait plus rien. Dépasser le portail revenait à mettre de nouveau les pieds dans le jardin.

L'aîné priait chaque jour plusieurs heures. Lucifer, qui avait observé son petit manège, s'en était amusé au début. Mais après plusieurs semaines à voir son frère assit en position seiza pendant un temps qui lui semblait incroyablement long, le voir les yeux fermés s'adressant au ciel, ses lèvres murmurant des mots que jamais Lucifer ne pouvait entendre, cela l'énerva fortement. Son grand-frère ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que jamais Dieu ne bougera le petit doigt pour lui ? Que le Dieu qu'il aimait tant avait définitivement disparu ?

Lucifer le lui avait dit un jour. Michael n'avait fait que froncer les sourcils et s'était retourné, sans un mot. À part les murmures au ciel, l'aîné n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis leur arrivée ici, tandis que Lucifer engageait régulièrement la conversation. Bon, ses monologues n'étaient pas toujours des plus sympathiques, mais au moins il parlait. Et c'était très désagréable pour lui que ce soit le silence qui lui réponde à chaque fois.

Les semaines continuaient de passer et quand Michael ne priait pas dans le petit jardin de l'entrée, il était enfermé dans sa chambre ou passait brièvement dans leur bibliothèque pour prendre quelques livres. Environ une fois par jour il descendait dans la cuisine pour manger rapidement car dans la cage leurs pouvoirs étaient annulés et ils avaient des besoins humains. Lucifer quant à lui avait tout tenté pour trouver une occupation : il s'était mis à cuisiner, à la peinture, il avait fait pousser des fleurs, avait créé un jeu de fléchettes, avait battu son record à Mario Kart un nombre incalculable de fois, s'aventurait sur le réseau internet par le biais d'un ordinateur bizarre et il y avait l'alcool –heureusement pour lui. Au début il était parti dans l'optique d'attendre que Michael ait finit tous les livres de la bibliothèque, car ainsi il serait bien obligé de trouver autre chose à faire –bien qu'il supposait possible que Michael puisse se mettre à prier 24h/24h-, mais cela prenait tant de temps ! Déjà deux mois qu'ils étaient ici.

Mais il comprit le problème : Michael avait en effet finit de lire tous les livres. Tous les_ premiers_ livres. La vérité c'était que tout comme son alcool était à profusion et que les bouteilles apparaissaient au fur et à mesure, tout comme les paquets de sucre et de farine étaient remplis chaque matin, qu'importe le nombre de gâteau qu'il avait fait le jour d'avant, les livres se mettaient à jour aussi et tous ceux que son frère avait lus étaient remplacés par des nouveaux.

_Sérieusement_ ? Lucifer était dégoûté ! Il en eut donc assez et brûla tous les livres mais ils étaient réapparus quelques minutes après.

« Bordel, t'es pas foutu de sortir ton fils de là mais des miracles tu continues à en faire ! Quelle belle invention que cette cage, _Père_ ! » cracha Lucifer d'un ton amer.

Et voilà qu'il s'était mis lui aussi à s'adresser au vide… Ça le rendait malade. D'autant plus que lui lorsqu'il avait été seul dans la cage ça n'avait pas été une maison : ça avait été un train, un train continuellement en mouvement. Il y avait eu dans ce train des passagers qui ne s'étonnaient pas de ne jamais arriver, qui dormaient, qui s'empiffraient. Lucifer pouvait interagir avec eux, mais le plus douloureux était que chaque jour était un nouveau jour, mais avec toujours les mêmes acteurs : cette grosse femme au fond à la robe rose, le petit garçon noir et son béret avec sa mère qui lui lisait un livre, l'homme d'affaire qui était en retard pour une réunion. Chaque jour il se passait la même chose, ils avaient les mêmes discutions. Et chaque jour, aucun ne se souvenait de Lucifer.

Ce dernier se dit que finalement au moins eux ils lui parlaient, c'était presque mieux qu'un frère muet. Mais il n'allait pas rester muet longtemps !

C'est ainsi qu'un soir Lucifer s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de son frère et frappa doucement. Comme il n'eut pas de réponse il décida d'entrer quand même, tant pis. La première chose qui le frappa fut les grandes portes vitrées qui donnaient sur un balcon. Cette grande fenêtre ne donnait pas sur leur jardin, elle donnait sur le Paradis, on y voyait en effet le jardin dans lequel les archanges avaient grandis et au fond la demeure de Dieu. Inatteignable –Michael avait sauté par cette fenêtre une fois mais en atterrissant il avait atterri dans leur petit jardin dans la cage.

Puis il vit le grand lit à gauche où Michael était allongé, son livre posé près de l'oreiller. Il semblait dormir. En effet Lucifer avait aussi trouvé que dormir était une très bonne occupation pour passer le temps, mais après avoir aligné 48h de sommeil en 72h il n'avait plus réussit à fermer l'œil pendant les trois jours suivants, ce qui avait donc été inutile.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et la lumière du soleil se couchant venait s'écraser contre la joue de Michael. Lucifer voyait ses épaules légèrement bouger au rythme de sa respiration et il trouva cette scène assez apaisante pour finalement ne plus avoir envie de le réveiller. Il s'assit sur le lit et observa simplement le reste de la chambre, les livres entassés sur le bureau, le fauteuil, les vêtements, il n'y avait pas grand choses de vraiment personnel. Lorsqu'il entendit un léger gémissement son regard retourna vers son frère qui semblait crispé. Ses mains et sa mâchoire se contractaient et de nouvelles plaintes sortaient de sa bouche. Lucifer, ne savant pas vraiment comment réagir, posa simplement l'une de ses mains sur le front de Michael –il était tellement chaud qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre, puis la déplaça vers ses cheveux et les caressa pour tenter de l'apaiser, tandis que l'autre alla prendre la main de son frère pour la serrer. La réaction fût assez radicale et le corps de Michael se détendit aussitôt et reprit un rythme régulier et lent. Lucifer était fier de lui ! Peut-être que Michael refusait de parler mais son corps parlait pour lui : la présence de Lucifer l'avait calmé et ça, ce dernier n'était pas près de l'oublier.

Une fois sûr que tout allait bien –il n'était plus fiévreux non plus, il quitta la pièce, ayant complètement oublié son premier but.

* * *

Le lendemain Lucifer eut le plaisir de découvrir que Michael était descendu manger un bol de corn flakes. Ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux au « bonjour » de son petit- frère mais il émit un très, très, très léger –oui il faut insister, « 'jour » en réponse. Lucifer hésita entre sauter de joie, le charrier pour enfin lui avoir parlé ou se mettre à discuter non-stop. Finalement il opta pour un sourire et lui dit simplement qu'il espérait qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit, ce à quoi son frère répondit par un « hm. » très significatif.

Bon ce n'était pas l'extase mais on n'arrêtait pas le progrès et Lucifer décida d'y aller doucement. Il s'assit donc à la table et se versa lui aussi des céréales. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence et chacun repartirent à ses activités.

Ce lendemain se répéta encore plusieurs fois, Michael ayant maintenant pris l'habitude de descendre le matin. La conversation n'était toujours pas passionnante mais quelques mots s'étaient rajoutés au vocabulaire de l'archange, comme par exemple « bien », lorsque Lucifer lui avait demandé comment avait été le dernier livre qu'il avait lu.

Un jour Lucifer avait raconté une anecdote sur un passage de leur passé à propos de Gabriel et Michael avait doucement laissé échapper un rire. Lucifer n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire « ton rire m'avait manqué ».

Mauvaise pioche, le visage de Michael s'était refermé, il s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce.

« Allez quoi… Merde Mike, ne gâche pas mes mois d'efforts à la moindre contrariété, reviens ! »

Lucifer était dégoûté mais il le fût encore plus lorsqu'il vit quelques secondes plus tard par la fenêtre son frère dans le jardin en train de prier.

« Okay j'ai compris, tu te purifies auprès de_ Lui _pour avoir rigolé à une phrase de « _Satan »_. Merci ça fait plaisir… » Lucifer maugréa encore d'autres choses dans sa barbe et en vint à la conclusion que puisque son idiot de frère ne voulait pas faire ami-ami avec lui, il allait lui aussi laisser tomber. Il voulait bien être sympa mais y'avait des limites.

Il n'engagea donc plus la conversation le matin ce qui surprit Michael. L'atmosphère entre eux étant redevenue froide, Michael avait fini par ne plus descendre et la situation était revenue comme au début.

« Génial, t'en as d'autres des idées brillantes comme ça ? » soupira Lucifer à lui-même. Il se trouva idiot d'avoir agi lui aussi par simple contrariété, comme un enfant. Ça n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Mais il fallait avouer que se trouver dans la même pièce qu'un gars qui doit prier après pour s'excuser d'avoir été dans la même pièce que lui, ça avait de quoi le faire déprimer. Lucifer s'était donc enfermé dans sa chambre et broyait du noir en lisant des livres. Il était ravi de tomber sur ceux de Machiavel, mais parfois il tombait sur un livre à l'eau de rose et Lucifer hésitait entre rire par tant de romantisme impossible ou pleurer de ne jamais avoir connu un romantisme pareil.

Lorsqu'il entama le volume 2 des œuvres complètes de Shakespeare des éditions de La Pléiade, il sût qu'il était perdu. Premièrement car il venait de finir de lire Roméo et Juliette et deuxièmement car parmi les titres des histoires suivantes il y avait « La tragique histoire d'Hamlet » et « La tragédie de Macbeth ».

Ce type cherchait à le tuer ou quoi ? Il avait déjà la corde au cou et on lui sortait des titres pareils ! Il ne savait pas de quoi ces histoires parlaient mais il ne voulait sûrement pas le savoir. Lucifer balança le livre à travers la pièce et hésita entre pleurer de frustration et hurler… de frustration, quand un bruissement se fit entendre et qu'un papier fût glissé sous le pas de la porte. Allons bon.

Il se leva pour le ramasser mais hésita : et si c'était le coup final pour l'achever ? Il regrettait vraiment le train maintenant… Il se rassit donc sur son lit et observa longuement le petit papier plié en deux. Il soupira et décida simplement de se coucher. Quitte à le lire, autant être en forme sinon il jurait qu'il allait vraiment se mettre à pleurer.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit et qu'il se réveilla 10h plus tard, soit à 6h du matin. Il alluma la lumière et après plusieurs frissons se leva pour fermer la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le papier. Il s'en approcha, se baissa, le saisit puis le lit.

En fait il n'y avait qu'un seul mot d'écrit, juste un simple « Désolé » en plein milieu du papier. Tout comme Lucifer avait dit précédemment « ton sourire m'avait manqué », il aurait volontiers dit maintenant « ton écriture m'avait manquée ». Et quoi de plus magnifique que les courbes enchanteresses des lettres de Michael lorsque le mot formé est _Désolé_ ? Oubliant l'heure, il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir en courant, ouvrant celle de Michael. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursautant puis alluma la lumière juste avant de voir une forme lui sauter dans les bras.

Michael tenta d'articuler quelque chose comme « Lucifer, tu m'étouffes » mais ce dernier le serrait tellement fort que seules quelques brides de mots sortirent de sa bouche. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes Lucifer le relâcha, prenant entièrement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Merde, encore un acte irréfléchi…

Heureusement que la lumière de la lampe de chevet n'était pas très puissante sinon Michael se serrait jeté sous sa couette de gêne, ses joues étant rouges tomates. Au lieu de cela il bafouilla un « pourquoi… ? » ce à quoi Lucifer fût incapable de répondre et laissa un joli blanc.

Au bout d'une minute qui lui parut atrocement longue il murmura simplement « merci » et se leva, faisant comme si de rien n'était, comme si, non, il ne venait pas de se jeter sur son frère au beau milieu de la nuit.

Michael, les cheveux complètement débroussaillés, sourit doucement puis la porte de sa chambre se referma tranquillement pendant que Lucifer regagna sa chambre.

* * *

Lucifer n'avait pas osé pointer son bout du nez de la journée hors de sa chambre. Il n'assumait pas du tout son acte et ne savait pas comment agir normalement après ça. Sa conscience lui criait amèrement que c'était très simple : il fallait agir _normalement_, il venait de le dire. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Néanmoins il prit son courage à deux mains : il était un archange oui ou merde ?

Il eut l'étonnante surprise d'entendre Michael rire en descendant les escaliers. Il hésita à s'arrêter et s'asseoir sur les marches pour profiter de ce rire encore quelques minutes, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait disparaitre dès qu'il l'aurait vu. Mais il décider de continuer son chemin et ne pût s'empêcher de lever un sourcil en assistant à la scène.

Michael était dans le jardin en train de courir poursuivit par _quelque chose_. Il lui lançait un jouet que l'animal s'empressait de récupérer au vol avant de le remettre à Michael, qui le relançait ailleurs.

_Je rêve_, se dit Lucifer. _Un chien ?_

En effet un petit labrador au poil noir remuait la queue et aboyait tranquillement, attendant que Michael rejette en l'air l'espèce de corde nouée en forme d'os. Lorsque ce dernier s'aperçu de la présence de son frère, son sourire ne disparut pas de son visage, contrairement à ce que Lucifer pensait.

« Hey. T'as vu ? On a un chien maintenant. Il s'appelle Sir Alfred Elton Vian.»

En effet. _Pardon_ ?

« Je présume que tu as choisis le nom, ce n'était tout de même pas inscrit sur sa fiche de naissance… T'as lu beaucoup trop de livres je trouve, pense à ce pauvre chien qui va devoir porter un nom pareil maintenant. »

Le chien en question accueillit Lucifer en lui tournant autour pour finir par déposer ses pattes pleines de terre sur son pantalon. Lucifer n'était pas très à l'aise et tapota doucement la tête du chien. Il se demanda ce que Dieu avait encore inventé et en quoi un chien pouvait bien être utile à leur petite communauté. Une fois le chien retourné près de Michael, Lucifer lui demanda si au moins les croquettes et des gamelles étaient du voyage.

« Oui. Je me demande si ce chien a une signification particulière. Peut-être que Dieu tente de nous faire parvenir un message, raisonna Michael.

- Ouais, enfin y'a les emails aussi, c'est pratique pour les messages. » À son grand étonnement Michael ne fît aucune réflexion malgré sa réponse légèrement sarcastique envers leur Père. Non, son frère restait les yeux fixés sur le chien, comme si la réponse allait apparaître soudainement.

Après plusieurs jours, le chien s'était parfaitement acclimaté à l'endroit et dormait occasionnellement dans la chambre de l'un puis de l'autre. Bien qu'au début Lucifer avait vu ce chien sale et puant d'un mauvais œil, il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il était le maillon permettant à sa relation avec son frère de s'améliorer. Que ce soit ce que Dieu ait voulu ou non, il remerciait le ciel –ou l'enfer ou n'importe quoi, d'avoir fait venir Sir… Sir Alfred… Bref, le clébard !

Leur relation se développait de manière positive et ils pouvaient même discuter normalement de tout et de rien. Lucifer ne savait pas si après 4 mois de vie commune il devait se féliciter de pouvoir _enfin _avoir une discussion normale, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au rythme où allaient les choses au début, il avait vraiment pensé que c'était définitivement impossible d'en arriver à ce point, alors il ne perdrait pas espoir.

De son côté Michael ne priait plus qu'une heure par jour et ne se sentait plus offusqué à chaque parole blasphématoire de son frère. Parfois il se sentait coupable de se laisser aller ainsi, mais si son Père le laissait ici dans la cage, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, il était certain qu'une fois cette raison découverte ils pourraient partir. Encore fallait-il la découvrir, car Michael ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. En fait non, il avait émis plusieurs suppositions mais cela sonnait idiot : la principale, celle qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, était que leur Père souhaitait les voir se réconcilier. Pourtant le Seigneur était au courant de cette fin du monde, il savait que la Destinée leur réservait à tout deux de devoir se battre, un seul survivant afin d'établir de nouveau l'ordre sur terre, sur cette terre, création de Dieu. Il le savait n'est-ce pas ? Alors cette idée n'était-elle pas idiote ?

Michael secoua la tête, il devait arrêter de penser à tout cela. Peut-être qu'en réalité Dieu souhaitait l'inverse et que le chien avait pour but de justement les séparer, car tout pouvait être en double dans cette maison, sauf ce chien. Peut-être qu'en fait il devait servir d'outil afin que les deux frères se chamaillent sous prétexte que le chien en préfère un plutôt que l'autre, que l'un s'approprie Sir A.E.V. comme l'appelait Lucifer, plus que l'autre… Mais plus Michael y pensait et plus cela sonnait idiot aussi : comme si Dieu pouvait penser que ses fils se battraient pour un chien, non c'était impossible que ce soit ça. Michael avait en effet nommé le chien mais c'était suite au fait qu'il avait vu les Humains faire pareil. Il n'avait pas nommé le chien en signe d'appartenance, il ne se sentait pas propriétaire d'un autre être vivant car en tant qu'archange, pour lui un chien représentait un être tout aussi important et incroyable que l'Humain, avec simplement des dispositions différentes comparé à ce dernier.

Alors quoi ? Il en avait mal à la tête et se décida à prier. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui Dieu lui viendrait en aide.

Mais comme toujours, aucuns signes de Sa présence.

* * *

Aucun des deux archanges n'avaient vraiment vérifiés et c'est pourquoi quelques jours plus tard Lucifer explosa de rire en se rendant compte que _Sir_ Alfred Elton Vian était en fait une demoiselle !

« Allez Mike, comment t'as fait pour rater le fait qu'il n'avait rien qui dépassait en bas ?

- Eh bien désolé, il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit de vérifier ce genre de chose, cela me semblait assez impoli…

- C'est un chien.

- Ça ne change rien, c'est grossier de regarder. »

Lucifer soupira. Comme toujours Michael avait cette vision étrange des choses. Mais après avoir côtoyé les Humains et leur actuelle absence de gêne pour quoi que ce soit, Lucifer aimait comparer Michael à ces gentlemen un peu vieux-jeu mais toujours plaisants et d'agréables compagnies. Car finalement, Michael était juste de la vieille époque –et pour quelqu'un de plusieurs millénaires c'était finalement normal, et ne comprenait pas tout à fait les mœurs actuelles.

« Tu ne peux pas appeler cette Lady _Alfred Elton Vian_, elle va-t'en vouloir. Changeons de nom veux-tu ? Le tiens était trop long, je propose simplement _La Lady_. Et on va lui mettre un nœud rose autour du cou. »

Michael avait froncé les sourcils à l'idée, cette chienne n'était pas un jouet que l'on pouvait habiller à son bon vouloir. Mais quand Lucifer trouva un ruban rose et un gros nœud rose –on trouve absolument tout dans cette maison, et les lui attacha autour du cou comme un collier, il trouva cela tellement adorable qu'il accepta qu'on l'y laisse. De plus cela ne semblait pas déranger La Lady. Michael rit en se souvenant qu'il avait déjà vu un nœud pareil dans un dessin animé : Les Aristochats !

Le soir venu Lucifer trouva Michael étendu sur le canapé, zappant pour voir ce qu'il y avait à la télévision. C'était la toute première fois qu'il testait cette invention Humaine et c'était assez distrayant. Mais ce qui y passait était plutôt banal et il finit par l'éteindre. Dieu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir programmé 600 chaînes et même si cela avait été le cas, l'aîné se serait sûrement ennuyé quand même : il n'y avait quasiment que de la pub tout le temps ! En soupirant il reprit un livre en main et vit Lucifer s'assoir sur un accoudoir du canapé, celui à ses pieds.

Aucun des deux n'engagea la conversation mais au vu du ton grave de son petit-frère, Michael n'avait aucun doute sur le sujet.

« Je n'aurais pas pu te tuer. »

Michael frissonna. Il aurait préféré avoir plus de secondes pour réfléchir à une réponse mais Lucifer n'était pas passé par quatre chemins.

« Bien sûr que si. C'était à ça que nous nous préparions depuis longtemps. Et ce jour, tu m'aurais tué.

- Dans ce cas il n'y aurait eu aucun survivant. Ni toi, ni moi, et soit sûr que si j'avais dû te tuer, j'aurais détruit cette planète ridicule qui aurait été la cause de tout. Puis je t'aurais rejoint.

- Ne remets pas l'entière faute sur cette planète, Lucifer, elle n'est qu'une création parmi d'autre.

- Alors explique-moi comment une simple création a-t-elle pu faire autant de dégâts ? Elle a causé ma perte, je ne sous-estime jamais deux fois un ennemi, je t'assure que je l'aurais détruite. »

Michael soupira et, toujours allongé, passa sa main sur son visage et la laissa couvrir ses yeux. Il se sentait vraiment trop fatigué pour avoir cette conversation, bien qu'il savait qu'elle allait finir par tomber un jour ou l'autre.

« Et c'est pourquoi je devais être là : pour t'en empêcher. Huxley a dit « L'obstination est contraire à la nature, contraire à la vie. Les seules personnes parfaitement obstinées sont les morts. ». Et toi tu t'es obstiné pendant tous ces millénaires à vouloir te venger de quelque chose qui n'est qu'une infime partie des raisons de ta chute. Tu n'as jamais abandonné cette idée, prêt à tuer tes propres frères pour anéantir une _simple création_.

- Tu cites des Humains maintenant ?

-Celui-ci est particulièrement intéressant.

- Qu'importe. Dieu m'a fait comme je suis et il savait pertinemment qu'en créant la terre j'allais finir dans un sale trou, loin du Paradis. Tu te trompes Michael, je ne détruis pas réellement la planète pour me venger d'elle, je la détruis pour être sûr que Père soit dégoûté que Sa si _fameuse_ création soit détruite.

- C'est encore plus idiot, tu dis toi-même qu'il ne s'en soucie plus du tout, qu'il l'abandonne et maintenant tu me dis que tu voulais la détruire pour lui faire du mal ?

- Je ne savais pas, avant de sortir de la cage –soit dit en passant c'est récent, qu'il n'était plus _présent _et qu'elle avait viré ainsi. Et d'ailleurs vu ce que les Humains en font, j'avais raison de ne ma m'incliner face à eux. Dieu m'a peut-être raté, mais il les a raté eux aussi.»

Michael soupira de nouveau. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas en état d'argumenter quoi que ce soit. Malgré l'arrivée de La Lady et de son amélioration avec Lucifer, il se sentait de plus en plus déprimé et s'énervait de ne pas comprendre ce que Dieu souhaitait, angoissant de faire le mauvais choix. Tout cela faisait un mélange de sentiments assez peu agréable et il se demandait souvent quand est-ce qu'il allait tout évacuer et que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Mais il faisait tout pour ne pas inquiéter Lucifer car malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été sur le point de s'entre-tuer, il savait très bien que son frère s'inquièterait de le voir ainsi. Tout cela était tellement paradoxal…

« Écoute Luci… Tu ne peux pas accuser Père ou la planète, c'était ta propre décision de partir. Que ce soit Lui qui t'ai fait ainsi, que ce soit la planète qui ait été la goutte qui fît déborder le vase, d'accord, mais c'était tout de même ta décision, tu pouvais faire un autre choix. Tu en as juste fait un mauvais…

- Un_ mauvais_ choix ? Il n'y a pas de mauvais choix Michael, il n'y a que des solutions différentes. Certaines te semblent plus justes que d'autres mais les points de vus diffèrent selon les gens. Je ne pense pas, aujourd'hui encore, avoir fait le mauvais choix. J'en ai juste fait un différent du tien, pourquoi serait-ce moi le fautif ?

- S'il te plait, pas ce soir, peut-on arrêter de parler de ça… ?

- Non, je t'ai laissé assez de temps comme ça. Réponds, Michael. En quoi ton choix était-il meilleur que le mien ? Tu m'as traité de monstre mais en quoi en suis-je un ? »

Mais Lucifer vit trembler Michael pour la seconde fois depuis qu'ils avaient atterri dans la cage. Plus de la moitié de son visage était toujours caché par sa main mais il voyait ses traits se crisper et sa respiration s'était accélérée. La Lady, qui dormait dans la pièce dans son panier, s'était levée et était venue lécher la main de Michael. Lucifer se dit que Dieu n'avait peut-être pas abandonné Mike tout compte fait : le chien était là pour lui tenir compagnie en cas de coup dur et ne viendrait jamais lui parler de sujets sensibles, lui au moins. Le chien : le meilleur ami de l'Homme –et accessoirement de l'archange.

Lucifer se leva et vint s'asseoir au sol à côté de la chienne qui avait posé sa tête à côté de celle de Michael, la caressant doucement tout en posant sa propre tête sur le torse de son frère et plaçant sa main dans la sienne. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à entendre la respiration de son frère démontrant qu'il s'était endormi.

Mais il se promit qu'un jour il obtiendrait sa réponse. Même s'il fallait forcer Michael à parler, il le ferait ! Bon, là son frère était fatigué et éprouvé, donc… Mais ce n'était qu'une excuse, Lucifer sentait bien qu'il n'aura jamais complètement la force d'obliger Michael à parler, il se sentait toujours si _faible_ lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère.

Si faible et pourtant il avait eu l'intention de le tuer. Il avait beau avoir maudit les frères Winchester, aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que grâce à leur intervention, ce combat tant redouté n'avait pas eu lieu. Que ce soit Michael ou Lucifer qui gagne le combat, de toutes façons ils ne se voyaient jamais : l'un au ciel l'autre en enfer, alors ils ne se seraient pas manqués non ? Mais savoir une personne loin de nous et la savoir morte était différent. Lucifer continuait aujourd'hui encore à se demander s'il aurait vraiment été capable de ne pas se suicider après avoir tué son frère. En emportant la terre avec, bien entendu. Et plus douloureusement il imaginait son frère rejoindre le Paradis après l'avoir tué, lui, comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant en le tuant il aurait enfin été libre, sans Dieu pour l'obliger, sans archanges pour l'empêcher, sans cage pour l'enfermer, juste libre. Libre, avec le meurtre de son frère marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit qui ne disparaitrait jamais._ Je ne serai jamais complètement libre. _C'était une bien triste conclusion.

Et pourtant il était là, dans un salon, en compagnie d'un chien et de son frère. Dans la cage, peut-être, mais le jour fatidique était passé et ils étaient tous deux vivants. Il était certain que le Destin avait été chamboulé de voir qu'ils s'en étaient sortis sans qu'aucun ne trépasse, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Lucifer. Il finit par s'endormir aussi.

* * *

À son réveil il eut le bonheur de goûter aux courbatures suite à sa mauvaise position. Michael avait disparu et La Lady aussi. Il s'étira, parti prendre une douche puis, midi passé –il avait dormi si longtemps ?, il alla dans la cuisine pour manger un bout mais une bonne odeur s'en échappait.

En effet, Michael avait déposé deux assiettes sur la table et s'occupait de préparer quelque chose. Cela sentait… Lucifer parierait pour de l'entrecôte ! Après plusieurs minutes encore, tout était prêt et lorsque Lucifer goûta, la cuisine de son frère était tellement délicieuse qu'il s'imagina lui offrir un tablier car tout cordon bleu a besoin d'un tablier et puis ce serait tellement adorable sur son frère !

Lucifer s'étrangla avec son morceau de viande. Imaginer Michael, le tout premier archange si puissant que peu de créatures osaient lui tenir tête, en tablier rose, ça avait de quoi être ironique. Il releva la tête vers un Michael au visage inquiet qui lui demandait si ça allait. Le cadet plissa les yeux. Michael en tablier rose… L'image était… _intéressante_. Quoi qu'un peu étrange. Et puis il y avait aussi ces films, où sous les tabliers les gens étaient nus.

Lucifer s'étrangla avec sa salive cette fois. Noooon il ne venait pas d'imaginer son frère nu sous un putain de tablier rose, non ! Ça n'allait plus du tout. La tête de Michael avait repris un air inquiet et il se leva pour servir de l'eau à son frère afin de l'aider à digérer.

« Merci, désolé… » Lucifer ne pouvait plus regarder son frère sans imaginer _ça._

_Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens…_

Le problème c'était que plus il y pensait et plus son corps réagissait.

_Je rêve quoi, les Humains sont vraiment des bêtes ! Tout est prétexte à… à…. Merde ça continue d'augmenter ! Bon sang c'est pas agréable, j'aurais dû mettre un jogging, y'a plus de place._

« Bon je vais euh, je vais monter j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Je… Bon à tout à l'heure ! »

Et il disparut vite fait sous le regard étonné de Michael qui n'avait absolument rien saisit à la situation. Pourtant il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir échoué en faisant sa viande, en tout cas il ne trouvait pas ça trop mauvais. Il avait voulu s'excuser pour hier soir mais vu la précipitation à laquelle son frère s'était enfuis, ça allait devoir attendre.

Il n'avait pas cherché à éviter la conversation, c'était juste qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Non la vérité c'était qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à fournir. Lucifer lui avait parlé de choix mais Michael n'avait fait que suivre son Père, ses ordres, ses choix. Tout s'était toujours bien passé en suivant son Père, alors pourquoi cette fois aurait-il voulu ne pas écouter ? D'ailleurs son frère n'avait pas écouté et voilà le résultat. Décidemment Michael ne comprenait pas que son frère n'accepte pas sa propre part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. Il parlait de choix mais il l'avait fait son choix : il était parti, il l'avait abandonné et leur Destinée était devenue de s'entre-tuer. Tu parles d'un choix superbe.

Et pourtant Lucifer ne regrettait pas et ça, Michael ne saisissait pas pourquoi. Si c'était à refaire, Michael se débrouillerait pour forcer, s'il le fallait, son frère à s'agenouiller devant les Humains. Mais il comprit que si c'était à refaire, Lucifer aurait fait tout son possible pour amener Michael à le suivre et à désobéir avec lui. Leur querelle n'allait donc jamais se résoudre ?

Et pendant que Michael malmenait son esprit à la recherche de réponses, Lucifer malmenait _autre chose_. Et ce dernier en avait terriblement honte, sauf que sa main ne semblait pas penser la même chose car elle, elle ne s'arrêtait pas de continuer son mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre gonflé. Il lui semblait durcir de plus en plus, c'était un étrange phénomène. Il avait bien tenté de s'arrêter en se disant que c'était mauvais mais lorsque sa main s'était écartée il avait tout de suite comprit que ça n'allait _pas_ être possible et elle avait replongé direct. Le plaisir était tellement fort qu'il en devenait presque douloureux, il avait envi que cela se finisse tout en continuant indéfiniment. N'ayant jamais expérimenté ça il ne savait pas quel serait le résultat mais vu combien les Humains adoraient ça, il était sûr que cela ne pouvait qu'être génial. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son bassin de suivre les mouvements, les soupirs sortir de ses lèvres et son autre main agripper férocement n'importe quoi à sa portée, en l'occurrence un bout de coussin. Le liquide pré-séminal s'écoulait sur ses doigts et ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il saisit le coussin pour le placer sur son visage afin de bloquer au maximum ses bruits au risque d'alerter son frère. Son frère... _Sa_ bouche… Merde il venait d'imaginer sa bouche à la place de sa main, entourant son sexe de ses lèvres et effectuant ce mouvement d'allé et venu tout en laissant vagabonder sa langue… Au bout de quelques secondes seulement après cette pensée, Lucifer sentit une sensation incroyablement puissante l'envahir et il fût vraiment heureux que le coussin masque son cri car il avait été incapable de l'empêcher de sortir. Son orgasme lui brouillait complètement le cerveau et son corps était totalement crispé. Il avait retenu sa respiration et après plusieurs secondes la sensation diminua fortement et il eut l'impression qu'il avait complètement écrasé sa verge sous ses doigts à force d'avoir serré.

_Bordel._

Il avait en même temps l'envi de s'endormir de bien-être et de recommencer, encore et encore.

Sauf que quand il rouvrit ses yeux et qu'il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, il vit Michael sur le pas de la porte, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux qui semblaient exprimer à la fois l'étonnement, la gêne et le choc. Lucifer fût ravi de ne pas y lire du dégoût ou de la pitié, mais bordel, qu'est-ce que son frère foutait là !

« C'est pas ce que tu crois… » Vraisemblablement les archanges avaient les mêmes excuses bidons que les Humains dans cette situation.

« Tu as… Enfin, tu as crié mon nom alors j'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème…. »

_Merde, j'ai fait quoi ?_ Lucifer, dans son euphorie, n'avait même pas remarqué que c'était le nom de son frère qu'il avait hurlé à pleins poumons.

« C'était un autre Michael… Un autre gars qui s'appelle comme toi, tu vois… C'était… » C'était affreusement pourri comme excuse, oui. Ben voyons, comme si quelqu'un pouvait gober une histoire pareille !

Mais Michael détourna son regard et hocha doucement la tête, lâchant un petit « pas de problèmes… » et referma la porte.

Lucifer se sentit horriblement honteux et idiot. Comment, _pour l'amour de Dieu_, allait-il pouvoir regarder son frère en face maintenant ? Il passa tout le reste de la journée à méditer et chercher une excuse plausible mais rien n'y faisait : il avait été pris en flagrant délit et c'était _exactement _ce que croyait Michael. Il songea un instant à dormir le jour pour manger la nuit afin de ne plus jamais avoir à croiser son frère mais c'était terriblement stupide_. Oui, te branler en pensant à lui aussi c'était terriblement stupide, et pourtant tu l'as fait !_ Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, n'importe qui aurait dû bander en pensant à Michael en tablier en train de faire un gâteau, avec de la crème pâtissière sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux, en train de se lécher doucement les doigts pour goûter et…

_Merde ça recommence à durcir !_

* * *

Après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre de Lucifer, Michael s'était précipiter dans la sienne et n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'asseoir sur son lit, il s'était juste laissé glisser contre la porte, une fois celle-ci fermée. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, il n'était peut-être pas Humain mais il savait très bien à quoi il venait d'assister. Mais de la part de son frère ? Ils avaient vécu toute leur enfance ensemble, soit plusieurs millénaires. C'était impensable que son frère ait pu accomplir un acte pareil en pensant à lui…

Et pourtant Michael sentit son propre corps réagir bizarrement. Hors de question ! Il se leva et se jeta hors de la chambre pour sauter sous la douche et faire couler l'eau glacée sur lui. C'était horrible mais au moins, ça semblait largement le calmer.

Maintenant il fallait trouver une solution. Ils étaient Humains dorénavant, c'était normal ce genre de chose. Et puis ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans une maison depuis bientôt 6 mois. Michael supposa que c'était naturel aussi de finir par euh…. fantasmer sur la seule personne présente. Et puis ils étaient frères mais cela n'avait pas la même définition que pour les Humains, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient la même mère, qu'il leur avait fallu 9 mois pour sortir d'un ventre, tous les anges et archanges étaient frères et sœurs. Et puis, et puis…

Cela faisait bien 5min qu'il était sous la douche à réfléchir. Quand il éternua il comprit le problème : tellement perturbé par ses pensées il avait laissé l'eau glacée s'écouler sur lui. Alors là il était bon pour ce que les Hommes appelaient… un rhume ? Non, ça c'était un virus… Michael éternua encore. Juste un coup de froid qui devrait vite passer, alors. Il sorti, saisit une serviette et parti chercher des médicaments parmi les tiroirs. Il finit par dénicher une écharpe en laine. Une écharpe dans un tiroir, il pouvait aisément dire qu'elle n'était pas là avant, celle-là. Il se demanda furtivement si en se jetant dans les escaliers et en se cassant une jambe, tout le matériel pour lui faire un plâtre allait miraculeusement apparaître aussi dans la salle de bain. Mais bizarrement il n'eut pas envie de tester.

Il prit l'écharpe. Si Dieu la lui avait envoyée c'est qu'il ne devait pas y avoir besoin de médicaments. Mais quand même : un archange qui se fait envoyer une écharpe, Michael n'était pas vraiment d'humeur mais il en rit. Il se sentait encore plus faible que les Humains, maintenant. Bientôt il allait avoir des problèmes de digestion, des fourmis dans les jambes et les moustiques allaient le gêner en le piquant !

Il s'arrêta de rire. Ce n'était_ vraiment_ pas drôle d'être Humain….

* * *

Lucifer avait décidé d'aller chercher une bouteille de rhum pour lui faire oublier tout cela mais _évidemment_, il avait ouvert la porte quand Michael était sorti de la salle de bain, avec seulement sa serviette autour de ses hanches et… une écharpe dans une main. En gros Lucifer avait refermé directement sa porte et s'était jeté de nouveau sur son lit. Pourquoi Michael apparaissait toujours quand il ne fallait pas ? Avec l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, quelques gouttes tombant de ses mèches de cheveux qui venaient s'écraser sur sa joue puis couler dans son cou et glisser jusqu'à sa clavicule pour s'y arrêter quelques instants avant de continuer leur course, faisant frissonner la peau.

Puis il sentit une bosse dans son pantalon. Oh noon pas _encore_ ! Il lui fallait vraiment du rhum... Mais au moins maintenant il arrivait à se retenir de faire trop de bruit !

Michael de son côté était rentré dans sa chambre, s'était habillé et avait enroulé l'écharpe autour de son cou. C'était très agréable, bien qu'il eut l'impression qu'au bout d'un certain temps cette laine allait finir par le démanger.

Il descendit de nouveau et joua avec La Lady. Après plusieurs lancés de balles, il s'assit sur le rebord des marches à l'entrée et elle vint se poser à côté de lui. Il commença à lui gratouiller la tête.

« À ton avis, que veut-il que l'on fasse ? » demanda-t-il à la chienne qui le regarda avec de grands yeux, balayant l'air de sa queue, la langue pendante.

« Je veux dire, reprit-il, il y a une raison à notre présence ici. Je ne peux pas croire que toute cette mascarade ne serve à rien. Je suis très content d'avoir en parti renoué avec mon frère mais la situation sur terre m'inquiète, je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu le Paradis, est-ce que mes frères et sœurs vont bien ? Bon sang, Père ne m'envoi aucunes nouvelles, c'est frustrant, j'ai l'impression de passer à côté de tout et de ne pas être là où l'on a besoin de moi. De servir à rien, moi qui me suis occupé de tout pendant si longtemps, qui ai géré le Paradis, aujourd'hui je me retrouve dans une maison à ne rien faire d'autre que lire à longueur de journée. Dis-moi La Lady, dis-moi que tu rapportes un message ! Allez quoi, tu n'es pas là pour rien non ? » la voix de Michael commençait à se briser et il sentait que des larmes s'écoulaient au coin de ses yeux. Encore. Il s'était levé et la chienne eut peur en l'entendant crier ainsi.

Mais il s'énervait de plus de plus et en était venu à hurler à son Père de descendre maintenant ou sinon il jurait qu'il allait lui aussi l'abandonner et quitter le Paradis. Lucifer, qui avait entendu les éclats de voix, était venu le plus rapidement possible et en entendant les propos tenus par Michael il s'était jeté sur lui pour le faire taire.

« Michael, mais ça va pas ou quoi ? T'entends ce que tu dis ? Oh ! »

Michael, tombé au sol, continuait de se débattre pour faire lâcher prise son frère.

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Puisqu'il a l'intention de me laisser moisir au fond de ce trou à rat, je veux qu'il sache combien je le hais ! »

Lucifer le gifla fortement. La puissance du coup coupa le souffle à Michael. Sa joue commençait déjà à rougir de la marque de la main de son frère. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais Lucifer constata quand même que cette puissance Humaine était très limitée. La gifle eut l'effet escompté et Michael se calma mais ses larmes venaient de redoubler d'intensité ce qui fit paniquer Lucifer.

« Merde pardon, désolé, j'ai peut-être frappé trop fort en fait… Michael oh, écoute-moi » tentait vainement Lucifer pendant que son frère se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il lui attrapa les deux bras pour les ramener au-dessus de sa tête afin de l'empêcher de se cacher le visage. « Écoute-moi et _regarde-moi_ Michael. Tu es énervé et c'est sous le coup de la colère que tu réagis comme ça, alors calme-toi. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- J'en sais que si tu continues comme ça tu vas être banni du Paradis aussi et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en empêches. Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, toi ? Que je te suive ? » Michael ne semblait réellement pas comprendre pourquoi son frère le faisait se taire.

Lucifer soupira. Bien sûr que si c'était ce qu'il voulait. C'était même son plus grand rêve. Mais pas comme ça, pas simplement sous le coup d'une colère passagère, il ne voulait pas que Michael le suive pour énerver leur Père, il voulait qu'il le suive par réelle envie. Et il savait très bien que ce n'était pas ce que Michael souhaitait, il ne voulait pas choir. Il n'était pas fait pour ça et sa place était au Paradis.

« Écoute, on va en discuter calmement d'accord ? Pas de décision hâtive.

- Au fait je ne t'en veux pas. »

Mince de quoi parlait Mike ? Lucifer voyait une centaine de possibilité pour lesquelles Michael pourrait lui en vouloir. Il fronça les sourcils et son frère répondit à sa question silencieuse « De m'utiliser comme fantasme sexuel. »

Le cœur de Lucifer rata un battement et il eut l'impression qu'une hache venait de lui exploser la poitrine. Et la tête. Son frère venait radicalement de changer de sujet ! Et c'était pas du tout le moment-là, bon sang Mike était vraiment capable de tout, comment pouvait-on passer des larmes à… _ça_ ?

« Euh ouais. Merci de ne pas m'en… vouloir…. Hm. » Lucifer était rouge de honte et c'était donc à cet instant qu'il analysa la situation. Il était_ toujours_ assis à califourchon sur son frère et l'une de ses mains retenait _toujours_ prisonniers les deux poignets de Michael au-dessus de sa tête. Lucifer imagina un immense poisson visqueux et dégoûtant en train de se faire mâcher par des dents de requins mais rien à faire, c'était déjà trop tard : il sentait son sexe dire bonjour –décidemment il ne chômait pas ce con. Sauf que cette fois il avait l'impression que tout se passait encore plus rapidement, il faut dire que sentir son membre frotter contre celui de Michael à travers leurs pantalon c'était autre chose que juste l'imaginer.

Il voulut se lever, honteux, mais Michael lui intima de ne pas bouger.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Et mon corps réagit aussi, ce serait plus sympa à deux je pense…. »

Lucifer ne pouvait pas croire que c'était son frère qui venait de dire ça, le frère qui avait dit que regarder si un animal était une femelle ou un male était malpoli venait de proposer quelque chose d'assez surprenant de sa part. Mais il était suspicieux, il eut peur un court instant que Michael ne cherche à faire ça que pour ennuyer leur Père, encore. Cependant le fait qu'il sentait les hanches de son frère se mouvoir sous son corps rendait ses pensées un peu tumultueuses et il avait de plus de plus de mal à réfléchir correctement.

« Michael arrête…

- Arrêter quoi ? » fit l'aîné, un sourire adorablement coquin sur son visage.

Lucifer avança brusquement son visage près de celui de son vis-à-vis pour lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille « Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, _mon frère_. » Il entendit le léger rire de son frère qui lui mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille et répondit malicieusement « Je m'en fiche. » Mais Lucifer se releva d'un coup en soulevant Michael par les poignets. Ce dernier émit un gémissement de douleur et ses épaules se contractèrent.

« Luci qu'est-ce que tu-

- Si tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu tentes de faire tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas un jouet pour énerver ton Papounet, pigé ?

- Non ce n'est pas-

- Ose me dire que ce n'est pas ça Michael. Vas-y, ose me répondre que je me trompe. »

Mais l'aîné n'osa pas et détourna simplement ses yeux vers le sol, libérant ses poignets de l'emprise de son frère. Lucifer avait envie de lui en foutre une de nouveau. Jamais Mike n'aurait répondu _je m'en fiche_ à quelque chose d'aussi important, d'aussi nouveau pour lui. Tout ça encore à cause de l'autre_ abruti_ là-haut ! Le cadet était dégoûté de voir que la vie de son frère n'appartenait qu'au Seigneur. Dieu, qui faisait absolument ce qu'il voulait de Michael, Dieu, que cela n'aurait pas dérangé de voir son propre fils donner son corps et sa fierté pour une stupide histoire d'abandon. Juste pour voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller pour attirer Son attention.

Mais Lucifer était terriblement triste aussi. Comptait-il si peu pour son frère ?

« Je t'aime Lucifer. » Mais le cadet avait envie de lui cracher au visage et de lui dire de dégager. Il commença à se retourner pour partir mais Michael continua « Je t'aime mais je n'ai pas le droit de prioriser mes sentiments face aux sentiments du monde entier. Ton égoïsme t'as fait partir. J'ai, pour ma part, fait passer en premier le bien-être des Humains, la paix au Paradis, le bonheur de Père et de mes frères et sœurs. Mon but est de veiller à ce que tout aille comme il faut, je ne vis pas pour moi-seul, Lucifer, je vis pour un tout, je vis pour que tous ensemble nous réussissions à instaurer la Paix. Je ne suis pas égoïste. Voilà mon choix. Et le tiens, il t'a mené à quoi ? À chuter ? À vivre seul en Enfer ? C'est normal Lucifer, un égoïste ne peut que vivre seul, tu as été déçu de ne plus être le centre de l'attention alors tu as boudé et tu l'as fait savoir, c'est ingrat, tu n'as toujours cherché qu'à satisfaire ton plaisir, tes envies, tu en veux toujours plus car rien n'est jamais assez pour toi. Tu veux l'impossible voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais heureux, et pour toi, que nous ne satisfaisions pas tes envies, ça t'es insupportable et tu nous renies. Voilà ton choix et voilà ma_ réponse_.»

Le ton de Michael avait été calme mais il y avait eu une pointe de tristesse. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, Lucifer était certain d'y avoir entendu également du mépris. Les propos énoncés par son frère venaient de lui exploser au visage et lui tordaient l'estomac, il avait envie de lui hurler que c'était faux, qu'il n'avait jamais été égoïste, qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas s'agenouiller devant ces êtres et que même si le prix avait été de chuter, il avait gardé et défendu ses idées jusqu'au bout.

Mais les paroles de son frère criaient de vérité. Depuis le tout début il avait toujours été l'archange le plus compliqué à élever : il tentait toujours de braver l'interdit, il se confrontait sans cesse à son Père avec des _oui mais_, il voyait les autres non pas comme des alliés mais comme des concurrents comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule place de 1er. Ce qui était faux, il ne pouvait y avoir un numéro un que s'il y avait compétition, hors Michael n'avait jamais lutté pour obtenir cette place. Alors qu'il la méritait et que Lucifer avait toujours bataillé pour le surpasser. Il s'était battu contre quelqu'un qui ne se battait même pas et avait été incapable de le battre quand même. Être numéro un pour lui aurait signifié que Michael commence à lui attacher plus d'importance, car on accorde toujours plus d'importance au vainqueur, n'est-ce pas ? Son égocentrisme n'avait pas supporté qu'on en accorde à de vulgaires Humains qui n'en méritaient pas. Il s'était peut-être montré égoïste de vouloir Michael pour lui tout seul, mais ce dernier s'était complètement détourné de lui lorsqu'étaient arrivés les Humains ! C'était injuste aussi, Michael n'était pas à partager.

_Il n'était pas à partager_. Et ça avait été ça le choix de Lucifer. De partir plutôt que de supporter d'être ainsi ignoré par le seul être qu'il voulait près de lui. C'était peut-être égoïste mais… Mais…

Mais il ne trouvait aucun point positif. C'était juste tellement_ Humain_… Et comme toujours il exagérait, Michael ne l'avait jamais ignoré.

Lucifer vit La Lady s'approcher et elle lui lécha la main. Il se sentait tellement méprisable mais c'était ce qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas se changer complètement, il ne pouvait pas accomplir des actes désintéressés comme Michael, cet altruisme frôlait l'impossible. Et il ne s'inventait pas. Il avait l'impression que tout son monde était en train de s'effondrer. Lucifer se rendit compte que même en tuant son frère il n'aurait pu accéder à cette place de numéro un car personne n'était comme Michael, personne n'avait donné autant que lui sans attendre de recevoir de récompense, juste donner pour divulguer le sourire et la joie.

Michael, quant à lui, avait envie de s'excuser. Cela avait été mesquin d'accuser son frère alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il avait lui mène menacé de trahir son Père. Alors qu'en atterrissant dans la cage il avait pensé que son Père allait le sortir de là car il était Michael, son premier fils. Lui qui avait toujours dit qu'il ne valait pas plus qu'un autre ange, pourquoi avait-il pensé à cet instant que Dieu _devrait_ le sortir de là ? N'était-ce pas une forme d'égocentrisme aussi ? Dieu ne lui devait rien, Michael n'avait jamais rien attendu en retour et pourtant, à cet instant, il lui en avait voulu de le laisser là.

Tout cela ne menait à rien et rien n'avancerait avec ce genre de pensées.

« Je ne suis pas si égoïste que ça, la preuve : je t'ai demandé d'arrêter d'injurier Dieu alors que si je t'avais laissé faire tu m'aurais enfin rejoint dans l'oubli et la perdition, loin du Paradis, à tout jamais banni. Tu vois, j'ai préféré que tu sois heureux là-haut sans moi plutôt que malheureux en bas avec moi.

- Oui, sourit Michael. Mais-

- Mais je préfèrerais que tu restes dans cette cage avec moi pour l'éternité plutôt que tu rejoignes le Paradis et moi l'Enfer, ou plutôt que l'on ait à se _battre_. Donc je t'ai empêché de commettre une grave faute que tu aurais regretté parce que c'est ce que je devais faire, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir que tu restes avec moi ici, sans me soucier de ce qu'il pourrait arriver_ dehors_ sans ta présence pour régler les problèmes. Donc je suis quand même égoïste.

- _Mais_ je n'ai jamais dit que je serais malheureux en bas.

- Tu l'aurais été, Michael.

- Tu préfères vivre dans la richesse, seul, plutôt que dans la pauvreté avec la personne que tu aimes ? »

Lucifer médita sur la phrase. La réponse lui vint facilement à l'esprit : non, bien sûr que non. De toute façon en l'occurrence la personne qu'il aimait valait bien tout l'or de tous les mondes créés par Dieu, et même le Palais de Dieu et… En fait à ses yeux rien ne valait Michael. Donc même dans la misère la plus terrible, si Michael était là, alors sa place y était aussi et il ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde. Il souhaitait juste être avec son frère.

Mais il était parti pourtant non ? Il avait quitté la richesse_ et_ Michael pour la pauvreté et la solitude ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Dit comme ça, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise.

« Ne t'en veux pas, lui fit Michael qui semblait avoir suivi son raisonnement mental. En restant, j'ai en quelque sorte choisi la richesse plutôt que toi, mon action n'était pas meilleure. Tu as soutenu ton opinion et c'est une bonne chose de défendre ses idées, ses pensées, mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne me les énonces qu'à moi et que tu laisses courir devant Père. Défendre des idées, d'accord, mais aucune idée ne vaut la peine d'être défendue si c'est pour que tu t'éloignes de moi. Moi aussi je suis égoïste, j'ai juste rejeté ces envies au loin.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Tu n'as pas choisi la richesse, tu as choisi de suivre le cours des choses et de donner une chance à une nouvelle création. Quant à mes idées, j'avais le droit de les exprimer, mais comme tu l'as précisé je ressentais le besoin de les crier, il est vrai que je n'avais pas le choix, soit je m'agenouillais soit je chutais. Mais j'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais finalement, je me suis jugé supérieur à tout cela et ai refusé de simplement accepter de cohabiter avec autrui, il faut savoir vivre avec tous, sans forcément tous les aimer. Et je n'ai même pas essayé. Je suis désolé Michael. »

La Lady se mit à aboyer, comme si elle avait compris que quelque chose se tramait ou que quelque chose venait de se résoudre. Du moins en partie. Michael sourit et s'avança vers son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Lucifer resserra fortement l'étreinte, cette fois-là il avait vraiment cru que leur dispute allait mal se finir. Mais son frère était dans ses bras et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez. Il sourit de bonheur.

« Euh… Luci… Tu recommences à bander.

- Quoi ? Bordel mais ça s'arrête jamais ce truc ou quoi, y'a pas un bouton_ OFF_ ? »

Michael explosa de rire. Son corps à lui, bien que plus jeune, était plus calme au moins. Celui de Lucifer semblait ne jamais lui laisser de répit ! Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embêter.

« Par_ jamais_, tu veux dire que tu as fantasmé sur moi plus d'une fois ?

- Et comment ! Les premiers mois ça allait, j'étais comme un ange : aucune réaction à ce niveau-là. Et puis je me suis de plus en plus Humanisé et là : catastrophe. Au moins si j'hésitais sur l'effet que tu me fais, le machin en bas à l'air de faire la part des choses, cette saloperie t'aime bien !

- Il aurait réagi pour n'importe qui tu sais.

- Oh non, tu penses bien que j'ai tenté de trouver une autre alternative que de t'imaginer en train de… hum. Enfin voilà. Mais sur tous les films pornos que j'ai trouvés sur Internet, ça ne me faisait rien du tout. C'était ahurissant. Pourtant j'me souviens bien que les Humains réagissent au quart de tour mais là non. Les seuls moments où j'ai réagi c'est quand, après 25min de porno à m'ennuyer, je t'ai imaginé à la place de la fille et moi à la place du gars… Bon du coup y'aurait eu des passages un peu hardcore, mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les atteindre, j'ai jouis en une minute.

- Ça sonne précoce, je crois.

- C'est parce que tu ne t'es jamais vu dans un porno ! Je t'assure qu'une minute c'était même long. Mais ça ne t'ai pas arrivé ?

- Eh bien j'optais pour la douche froide…

- Ah ouais, c'est pas bête. Mais j'crois que j'ai fini par y prendre plaisir.

- Oui, je le _sens_. »

Lucifer se sentit de nouveau gêné, il éprouvait en effet la sensation des papillons dans le creux de son estomac et surtout il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait implanté un réacteur nucléaire entre les jambes.

« Désolé. Je vais…

- Non attend, je peux gérer.

- Tu peux _quoi _?

- J'ai vu ça à la télé une nuit. Ne t'inquiète je crois que j'ai compris le système. Tu veux ? »

Tout d'abord, Lucifer se promit de détruire Dieu d'avoir_ osé_ laisser une chaîne comme ça à la vue de n'importe qui –son frère en l'occurrence ! Ensuite il serait bien tenté de dire non mais il se disait qu'il avait déjà fait sa bonne action de la journée alors il pouvait bien se permettre… Enfin quoi merde, personne n'allait lui en vouloir de ne pas être_ capable_ de résister à une proposition pareille !

« Promis tu ne te forces pas ? Et ce n'est pas encore pour Dieu ? » Mais Michael lui sourit et hocha la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Il lui prit la main et ils rentrèrent dans la maison, suivis par La Lady qui s'en alla se coucher dans son panier.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Lucifer avait un peu honte, il avait toujours aimé son frère mais n'avait jamais pour autant fantasmé ou réagit à ce point. Il faut dire que les anges n'avaient pas ce genre de relations charnelles, du coup c'était normal. Mais là, son corps d'Humain semblait vraiment, _vraiment_ lui faire comprendre que le charnel, c'était génial. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire béatement, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les fesses de Michael devant lui, ne souhaitant que lui retirer son pantalon là, tout de suite. Lucifer se promit de ne plus insulter les pauvres filles qu'il voyait à la télé qui se demandaient si leurs mecs les aimaient vraiment ou si c'était juste pour le sexe. S'il n'avait pas été un ange, si Michael n'avait pas été son frère et s'il n'avait pas su que cela faisait plusieurs millénaires qu'il l'aimait –de l'amour pur d'un archange, il se serait demandé si Michael ne représentait pas pour son corps simplement un bout de viande. Une bonne entrecôte grillée au barbecue alors, le best du best !

Michael ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lucifer et le fit s'allonger après qu'ils aient tout deux retirés leurs chaussures et chaussettes. C'était assez étrange car il semblait réfléchir, comme s'il était devant un exercice de mathématique et qu'il semblait analyser pour trouver la bonne méthode. Puis il sourit d'un coup, retira son écharpe et sa langue passa sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Il posa ses deux genoux sur le lit autour des jambes de Lucifer et son visage vint se glisser sous son T-shirt. Il le releva doucement de ses mains pendant que sa langue et ses lèvres s'aventuraient pour embrasser et lécher toutes parties du corps offertes devant lui. Lucifer frissonnait et soupirait à chaque contact et il ne put empêcher sa main de venir se perdre dans les cheveux de son frère. Michael remontait et vint mordiller les mamelons de Lucifer, jouant avec, tout en faisant se lever les bras de son frère afin de lui retirer son T-shirt. Il se releva et à son tour retira son T-shirt rapidement avant de fondre de nouveau sur le corps de son frère, laissant des sillons sur sa peau et remonta jusqu'à son cou et sa nuque pour mordre doucement dans la chair.

Les mains de Lucifer, qui s'aventuraient de ses cheveux au bas de son dos, se partagèrent la tâche entre chatouiller le nombril de Michael et caresser ses fesses en passant sous son pantalon et son caleçon pour ne pas quitter le contact avec la peau. Michael soupira dans son cou et remonta le long de la mâchoire de son frère pour embrasser doucement le rebord de ses lèvres, ses joues puis vint titiller le lobe de son oreille. Lucifer gémit plus fort et après plusieurs secondes il se saisit du visage de Michael de ses deux mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses dents s'amusaient avec les lèvres de son frère puis leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent et luttèrent un instant pour la domination avant de ralentir le rythme, Lucifer déplaçant ses mains dans le cou de Michael, semblant vouloir rapprocher leur deux visages encore plus. Les langues roulaient et dansaient mais ils furent obligés de se séparer suite au manque d'air –problème typiquement Humain qu'ils avaient oubliés.

Le visage de Michael était maintenant à plusieurs centimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis, ses joues étaient rosées, ses lèvres gonflées à la suite du baiser et ses yeux en demandaient plus. Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer encore quelques secondes avant de le rapprocher de nouveau et lui murmurer un _Je t'aime_ à l'oreille. Il fit subir ensuite à ce lobe le même supplice que Michael le lui avait fait auparavant et ce dernier gémit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lucifer geignit brusquement en sentant une main venir agripper son membre à travers le tissu et Michael en profita pour se relever et s'éloigner afin que sa tête puisse avoir accès au bas du corps de son frère. Son nez vint frôler le pantalon et ses doigts défirent le bouton et la braguette pour faire glisser le jean. Michael mordit légèrement le sexe devant lui à travers le caleçon puis le retira aussi. Ravit d'être dehors, le membre de Lucifer émergea et le gland se trouva à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Mike qui ne put résister à y passer un rapide coup de langue. Il entendit son frère gémir bruyamment et vit tout son corps se crisper. Michael sourit et souffla doucement sur le sexe en érection avant de laisser glisser sa langue sur la verge, lentement, puis ses lèvres. Il descendit jusqu'à ses testicules et en prit une en bouche.

« Oh Michael ! Je sais pas ce que ce film t'a appris mais-

- Quoi ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta son frère.

- Oh si si, t'arrêtes surtout pas ! » Lucifer agrippa les cheveux de son frère pour le faire retourner à ses précédentes occupations.

Michael s'occupa donc des bourses de son frère qu'il embrassait et mettait en bouche, suçant la peau. Il fit parcourir sa langue autour puis de son pénis jusqu'à son gland. Ses dents s'amusaient avec ce dernier et Lucifer ne savait pas s'il allait mourir de se faire maltraiter ainsi parce que Michael le faisait vraiment trop languir ! Un plaisir pareil c'était vraiment dur à contrôler. Michael, qui n'avait jamais subit ça lui-même ne savait pas tout le bien que cela procurait à son frère et n'avait pas conscience non plus combien cette stimulation le faisait réagir.

« Michael je t'en supplie, ne me fais plus attendre comme ça, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser ! »

L'aîné observa le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'écoulait et se mélangeait à sa salive sur le sexe de son frère, puis accéda à sa demande et prit le membre en bouche. Lucifer ne put retenir ses cris de bonheur quand les lèvres de Michael commencèrent à faire de lents va-et-vient. Après plusieurs secondes il retourna sucer le gland, le mordiller puis reprit le membre en entier dans sa bouche et laissa sa langue chaude lécher chaque parcelle de l'organe. La respiration de Lucifer était complètement saccadée et Michael augmenta le rythme de va-et-vient de ses lèvres et dans un dernier cri Lucifer jouit dans sa bouche. C'était atrocement merveilleux et il eut l'impression que son orgasme dura plus longtemps que d'habitude. Après une dizaine de secondes Michael détacha ses lèvres de son membre et releva le visage, les joues complètements rougies et assez fier d'avoir réussi.

« C'était bien ou pas ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

- Alors là, tu me refais ça absolument quand tu veux, où tu veux. » Lucifer regarda son frère et il vit du sperme sur ses lèvres qui s'écoulait sur sa mâchoire.

« Crache ça si tu veux, je dois avoir de l'eau pas loin aussi-

- Non ça va. Ça n'a pas un goût de fraise mais je peux survivre. » plaisanta l'archange.

En voyant son frère dans cet état, Lucifer sentit de nouveau son membre durcir d'excitation. Toujours au garde à vous lui, hein… L'aîné s'en rendit compte et joua avec ce qui le fit se dresser d'autant plus vite.

« Michael arrête de me maltraiter comme ça… » Lucifer se déplaça pour ouvrir le tiroir et en sortir un tube de lubrifiant pour le poser à côté de lui. « Viens-là plutôt. »

Et Michael obéit, son frère se saisissant de nouveau de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, le sperme de Lucifer se mélangeant à leur salive et Michael gémit dans sa bouche quand l'une des mains de Lucifer vint glisser autour de son anus et titiller l'anneau de chair. Les doigts continuaient de malaxer cette zone sensible tandis que le bien que cela procurait à Michael l'empêchait de se concentrer sur les lèvres de son frère. Il finit donc par déposer son visage dans le cou de Lucifer et soupiraient toujours plus forts à chaque fois qu'un doigt s'amusait à rentrer dans l'anneau puis en sortir. La main libre de Lucifer s'en alla défaire la ceinture de Michael puis il lui retira son pantalon. Michael le fit glisser au sol et en fit de même avec son caleçon. Lucifer pouvait enfin admirer complètement le corps de son frère devant lui et c'était terriblement excitant. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder et releva son torse pour s'asseoir sur le lit tout en déposant plus confortablement Michael sur lui afin de laisser sa langue parcourir toute cette peau si tentante. Il se saisit du lubrifiant qu'il avait été sur le point d'oublier, en fit couler sur sa main et en étala une bonne quantité sur l'anus de Michael.

« Tu vas être content, cette fois c'est à la fraise…

- Où as-tu eu ça ?

- C'est Dieu, figure-toi. Il l'a fait apparaître il y a quelques jours sur ma table de chevet. Et vu le parfum cela signifie qu'il l'avait prévu spécialement pour toi… Comme s'il avait deviné que cela arriverait. »

Il mordilla ses tétons et lui laissa plusieurs suçons à divers endroits. Il s'acharna particulièrement sur son cou car Michael se montrait très sensible à cet endroit-là. Entre les baisers, les morsures, les suçons et ses doigts qui continuaient de pénétrer et bouger dans ses fesses afin de l'habituer à leur présence, il entendait la voix de Michael s'élever de plus en plus fortement. En effet maintenant Lucifer en était sûr : si Michael s'était touché auparavant il l'aurait forcément entendu !

Une fois que le corps de l'aîné sembla bien apprécier les intruses en lui, Lucifer écarta sa main et se saisit de son membre pour le placer à l'entrée.

« Michael, tu es-

- Sûr, oui, je suis sûr, vas-y. »

Lucifer ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et pénétra son frère. Ce dernier émit un léger cri de douleur et ses ongles se crispèrent sur le dos du cadet, laissant de longues traces qui virèrent rapidement au rouge. Il faut dire que le membre de Lucifer était particulièrement imposant et Michael particulièrement étroit. Lucifer se stoppa et attendit que son frère se décontracte.

« Mike, tu n'es pas obligé, on peut arrêter.

- En si bon chemin ? Ce serait bête. Ça va aller, laisse-moi juste quelques secondes… »

Michael commença à doucement bouger mais les traits de son visage étaient toujours crispés en signe de douleur. Il respira profondément pour se calmer au maximum. Lucifer se saisit de ses bourses pour les malaxer et fût heureux d'entendre les plaintes de Michael se transformer en un soupir beaucoup plus positif. Il continua son manège, déplaçant sa main autour du sexe de son frère pour lentement le caresser tout en faisant de même avec ses fesses. Michael se mordit les lèvres et cette fois il effectua un mouvement d'allé et venu avec son bassin. Mouvement que Lucifer reproduit lui-même aussi, ravit de voir que l'air douloureux de son frère avait disparu. Il avait maintenant sur son visage un léger sourire sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux étaient fermés. Leurs torses se frôlaient et Lucifer se saisit de la bouche de son vis-à-vis pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Michael était étonné de constater que cela ne se passait pas tout à fait comme dans le film qu'il avait vu à la télé. Déjà parce que la femme n'avait pas eu mal, ensuite parce qu'ils allaient plus lentement que ceux de la télé.

Mais ça lui allait parfaitement, tout son corps était en contact avec celui de son frère, leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas, il trouvait cela bien mieux. La main de Lucifer continuait de malaxer son membre et lorsque ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son gland il eut vraiment l'impression qu'il allait jouir dans la seconde qui suivait. Ses lèvres quittèrent ses consœurs et, leurs joues collées, Michael gémissait de plus en plus fort. Les doigts brûlants de son frère faisaient des miracles et tandis qu'ils continuaient de frictionner sa verge Michael eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Lucifer, qui sentait que son frère n'allait pas tarder, augmenta le rythme de sa main et les va-et-vient qu'il produisait firent jouir Michael qui hurla son nom, le liquide blanchâtre s'étalant sur leurs deux torses. L'aîné n'en revint pas de la sensation que cela produisait. C'était tellement puissant qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait que cela s'arrête ou que cela continu.

Il haleta et après quelques secondes Lucifer se leva, Michael dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit, inversant leur place, sauf que cette fois il allongea Michael et déposa ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il se retira de lui pour se renfoncer et cette fois accéléra le mouvement, faisant de nouveau crier Michael qui avait étiré ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et s'était accroché au drap. Ses hanches buttaient plus fortement et les fesses de son frère étaient rougies des coups de bourses répétés. Michael hurla lorsqu'il senti une sensation beaucoup plus puissante l'envahir et Lucifer sourit. Son frère ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il venait de toucher sa prostate car il doutait fort que cela soit apparu dans son porno.

« Luci… Plus fort... Aaah ! Oui putain ! »

Le cadet se retint de rire, c'était bien la toute première fois qu'il entendait son frère parler grossièrement. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à jouir de nouveau. Il continua de frapper sa prostate et Michael ne se retenait vraiment pas de gémir. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de voisin. Lucifer laissait ses mains caresser la partie interne du haut des cuisses et remonter vers le sexe de son frère et continuait ses coups de butoir, proche de la fin. Son frère était complètement offert sur le lit, une expression de pure extase sur son visage et c'était vraiment jouissif de voir cela. Il vit le corps de Michael s'arquer et sentit tous les muscles de ses fesses se contracter et son anneau se rétrécir. La pression fit rapidement jouir Lucifer à son tour et leurs cris de plaisir s'unirent.

Lucifer se retira et s'allongea à côté de son frère. Ce dernier se colla à lui et déposa sa tête contre la sienne, sur le point de s'endormir.

Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de murmurer doucement « Je t'aime Michael » ce à quoi son frère répondit d'un sourire « Tout comme je t'aime ». Et ils s'endormirent tranquillement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lucifer ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant gratter. En effet, La lady n'avait plus rien à manger et grattait à la porte afin de les prévenir. Lucifer tenta d'être le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas réveiller Michael qui dormait toujours. Il voulut s'habiller mais vu son état, mieux valait passer directement par la case douche. De plus La Lady ne s'offusquerait pas de le voir sans caleçon : ce n'était pas comme si elle portait une culotte elle-même, hein !

L'archange descendit donc et s'occupa de la chienne. Il retrouva même son bout de corde et s'amusa à la voir courir pour le chopper en l'air. Il se décida à préparer un petit-déjeuner pour instaurer le petit-dej au lit. Mais il ne voulait pas se contenter de faire un bol de corn flakes, il n'allait pas non plus faire des œufs avec du bacon et des haricots, il pencha donc pour carrément faire un gâteau. Avec de la chance Michael n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt. Mais sans prendre une douche avant, ce n'était vraiment pas extra. Il remonta donc pour voir que son frère avait disparu. _Mince déjà ?_

« Luci ! »

Lucifer vit son frère qui s'apprêtait à aller prendre sa douche. Au diable le gâteau, ça allait attendre… Il suivit donc son frère, la douche était assez grande pour deux !

À la fin de la journée, nos deux archanges étaient assez contents d'avoir couchés ensemble dans à peu près toutes les pièces de la maison. À la demande de Michael ils avaient même expérimentés l'expression « grimper aux rideaux », mais celui qui avait inventé ça avait des rideaux solides… Ce qui n'était pas leur cas. Dieu dans son infinie bonté leur avait envoyé d'autres rideaux parce que ceux-là étaient définitivement cassés.

Ils firent le gâteau qui avait été prévu le matin. Mais faire quelque chose de sucré en compagnie de Michael s'était avéré beaucoup plus difficile que prévu : quand il ne mangeait pas tout ce qui trainait, il le lançait en l'air pour que La Lady l'attrape. Ou il le lançait vers Lucifer pour que ce dernier_ tente_ de l'attraper ! Autrement dit ça finissait à 80% du temps au sol.

* * *

Plus le temps passaient et plus ils se demandaient s'ils allaient vraiment sortir d'ici, et s'ils voulaient _vraiment _sortir d'ici. Cela inquiétait toujours Michael de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait mais d'un certain point de vue, sortir de là signifiait récupérer sa place là-haut, au loin de Lucifer. Ou peut-être que Dieu l'avait banni, il n'en savait rien n'ayant de toute façon aucun trace de sa Grace dans la cage depuis le tout début. Il y réfléchissait souvent. S'il devait reprendre sa place, peut-être avait-il un moyen de permettre à Lucifer de revenir ? Et si Dieu refusait eh bien Michael ne retournerai pas au Paradis. Il restait Raphael pour gérer tout cela, rester en Enfer ne le dérangeait pas si c'était avec Lucifer. Mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr non plus, c'était l'_Enfer_ tout de même. Il envisagerait plutôt que son frère quitte cet endroit aussi et que tout deux reste sur terre. Ironiquement, cette terre que Lucifer aimait _tant_. D'autant plus que maintenant que leurs deux corps n'étaient plus habités par les âmes d'origines, il y avait une chance pour qu'ils soient leurs lorsqu'ils retourneraient sur terre. L'autre problème était que vivre en tant qu'Humain sur cette terre hostile, ça n'allait pas être pratique. Ils se faisaient à l'état d'Humain mais c'était dans une maison où la nourriture était infinie, où il n'y avait pas de loyer à payer, pas de carburant pour la voiture. Et le pire : Humain signifiait mortel, n'est-ce pas ? Cela signifiait-il qu'une fois de retour sur terre ils mourraient d'ici cinquante ans ? Tout compte fait rester en Enfer n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée…

« Mike tu es_ encore_ en train d'y réfléchir. Tu verras tout cela au moment où on sortira, pour l'instant rien n'est moins sûr. Cela fait déjà un an, tu sais. Je ne pense pas que Dieu ait vraiment prévu quelque chose pour nous, je crois juste que l'on restera dans la cage le temps que quelqu'un l'ouvre un jour pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Oui ... Et je sais bien que je me répète mais je me sens si inutile ici.

- Prends-ça comme des vacances, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu beaucoup de jours de repos en plusieurs millénaires. »

Michael soupira, son frère n'avait pas tort mais tout cela le tracassait quand même.

Ils vivaient une parfaite petite vie, manquant simplement de voisins mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela ne les dérangeaient pas.

* * *

Cependant après encore plusieurs mois, il y eut un énorme changement. Le ciel se déchira dans une grande lumière et un puissant bruit. Michael eut peur mais Lucifer reconnaissait très bien ce phénomène : les portes s'ouvraient et cela signifiait leur liberté hors de la cage. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois lorsqu'il vit le regard de Michael. Lucifer aurait voulu rester là mais les yeux de son frère indiquaient qu'il était heureux de pouvoir sortir, alors il prit simplement sa main et de l'autre côté de la porte, sur terre, Dean, Sam et Bobby purent voir les deux archanges apparaître directement sous forme humaine. Dean ne pût s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en les voyant se tenir par la main mais il ne fît aucun commentaire. Il laisser un son sortir de sa bouche quand même en voyant un labrador noir venir se faufiler entre ses jambes.

« Bon sang vous le sortez d'où, vous viviez une vie de rêve ou quoi ? » Malgré son étonnement de voir un chien surgir, Dean reporta son attention sur les deux nouveaux venus.

Lucifer voyait que les trois Hommes devant lui étaient en positions défensives et en effet, Dean leur expliqua que suite à un manque de solutions, ils en étaient arrivés à celle-ci et qu'ils étaient prêt à se battre si jamais les deux archanges voulaient les en empêcher.

« Vous empêchez de faire quoi ? demanda Michael.

- Quoi, Dieu ne vous a pas envoyé de télégramme en bas ? C'est pas très sympa, plaisanta Dean. On a eu un _problème technique_ et les Léviathans sont sortis du Purgatoire. Vous êtes des archanges, vous devez vous souvenir d'eux ?

- À mon plus grand regret, oui. C'était vraiment des salles bêtes, heureusement que Père les a fait disparaitre. Enfin jusqu'à _maintenant_… » Michael ne pouvait s'empêcher de plisser les yeux en direction des frères Winchesters qui se sentirent _encore_ coupable d'avoir fait une bêtise.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait de notre faute cette fois, se défendit Sam.

- Oui, Cas et Raphael se sont bagarrés pour savoir qui allait dominer le Paradis et-

- Ils ont _quoi_ ? » s'exclama Michael. Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de soupirer : et après on disait que les anges étaient des _anges_… En vérité ils étaient de véritables démons !

Dean et Sam leur expliquèrent rapidement la situation et conclurent par leur solution : celle d'enfermer les Léviathans dans la cage.

« Tous d'un seul coup ? Vous comptez vous y prendre comment ? » demanda Lucifer. Il se demanda un cours instant à quoi ressemblerait la cage si les Léviathans y allaient. Sûrement pas un train ou une maisonnette avec un chien.

« Hum hum. On y réfléchit encore en fait… » murmura Sam, le regard ailleurs.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'étonnait pas Lucifer ? C'était bien digne des frères Winchesters.

Mais il ne voyait pas tout cela d'un bon œil, car ils avaient bien parlés de ce qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils sortiront de la cage mais c'était à un moment où ils s'imaginaient pouvoir être enfermés pendant des siècles et des siècles. Sortir si vite, cela faisait voir les choses différemment. Il avait surtout peur de perdre de nouveau Michael, ce dernier avait beau dire, le cadet pensait toujours que sa place était là-haut et cela l'énervait énormément de voir son frère si joyeux : comme s'il ne comprenait pas la situation ! Pire, peut-être qu'il était ravi de bientôt retrouver son statut angélique et qu'il avait hâte de retourner lécher les bottes de leur Père ?

Michael ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son frère semblait si morose, c'était si bon de se sentir libre ! Il se proposa donc d'aider les deux frères et Bobby à les débarrasser des Léviathans. Il n'avait pas d'idée encore pour tous les attraper mais suite aux découvertes de Bobby qui leur avait coupé la tête, c'était peut-être un moyen pour tous les réunir et ainsi s'en débarrasser définitivement. Il fallait juste être sûr de ne pas en rater un en chemin.

Lucifer s'énervait de plus en plus : pourquoi Michael se souciait-il de tout cela ? Ça y est, de nouveau en présence d'Humains et il était mis de côté, toute l'attention de son frère s'était portée sur ces foutus frères et ce vieux grincheux !

Ils s'installèrent dans la nouvelle maison de Bobby et, bien que les trois Humains aient eu du mal à l'accepter au début, ils comprirent que Michael comptait vraiment les aider. Tant mieux, cela allait faciliter la tâche.

* * *

« Et après tu feras quoi ? » lui demanda pour la énième fois Lucifer, le regard mauvais. Ils étaient tous deux dans une des chambres et le cadet avait engagé cette conversation une dizaine de fois depuis leur retour sur terre. Et dix fois en 3 jours, c'en était trop pour Michael.

« Je ne sais pas ! Cela ne dépend pas de moi c'est-

- Bien sûr que si, c'est _ton _choix-

- Encore cette histoire de choix, t'es énervant avec ça, la vie ce n'est pas que suivre ses envies et faire ce que l'on veut, Lucifer ! » Michael avait une horrible impression de déjà-vu. En même temps ils n'avaient jamais été tout à fait d'accord sur le sujet et n'avaient finalement pas trouvés de vrai compromis. Tout avait été bien plus simple dans la cage, ils n'avaient eu besoin de se soucier de rien si ce n'est de l'autre.

« Je me demande si notre relation est vraiment possible en de vraies circonstances » finit-il par soupirer après une quinzaine de minutes de débat.

Malheureusement il avait formulé sa phrase un petit peu trop brusquement et Lucifer n'avait pas du tout apprécié. « De vraies circonstances ? _De vraies circonstances_ ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu qualifies la cage de _fausse_ circonstance ?

- Non, Luci ce n'est pas-

- Bien sûr que si, c'est exactement ce que tu as dit ! T'as cru que c'était le Club Med ? T'as cru que c'était Las Vegas avec leur dicton débile _Ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas_ ?

- Ce slogan vient de-

- Je m'en branle Michael ! Tu viens de me dire que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ne comptait pas car ce n'était pas de vraies circonstances ! Tu t'es juste amusé pour passer le temps dans la cage, t'as rien ressenti du tout en réalité.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça, tu te méprends ! » Mais Michael avait beau tenter d'approcher Lucifer, ce dernier s'éloignait et refusait de laisser son frère lui prendre la main.

« Luci, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas un jeu pour moi. Comment peux-tu même_ oser_ le supposer après que l'on ait passé tout ce temps ensemble ? C'est injuste !

- Eh bien il va falloir t'y habituer, rien n'est juste dans la vie. La vérité c'est que je serais prêt à renier absolument tout pour toi alors que toi tu n'attends plus qu'un signe de Père pour le rejoindre et m'abandonner,_ ça_ c'est injuste !

- Et c'est faux ! Co-»

Mais Lucifer claqua la porte de la chambre et sorti de la maison, marchant vers la voiture de Bobby pour partir en ville.

Michael, qui détestait qu'on ne le laisse pas s'expliquer, ouvrit la fenêtre et lui hurla que si c'était ce qu'il voulait eh bien c'était ce qu'il ferait : il se barrerait au Paradis dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Mais Lucifer démarra la voiture comme il avait vu faire les Humains et s'éloigna.

Les heures passaient et l'aîné se mordait les doigts. Il était déjà minuit passé, son frère n'avait aucun pouvoir, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer ? N'en pouvant plus il descendit et emprunta la voiture de Dean. Sauf qu'il ne sut même pas la démarrer. Quelqu'un tapa à la fenêtre de la porte avant et il vit Dean faire tourner des clefs autour de son doigt.

« Ce sera plus pratique avec ça. Et c'est _moi _qui conduis. Allez décale-toi. »

Parfois quand Dean voyait Michael, il pensait s'adresser à Adam et ressentait ce devoir de grand-frère de veiller sur lui. Et puis quelques secondes après il se souvenait que c'était un enfoiré d'emplumé qui avait voulu lui voler son corps et il avait envie de le frapper. Mais il pouvait-être utile même sans pouvoir et puis Cas avait passé son temps à dire du bien de lui, il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui laisser de chance. Enfin, une chance dans une situation normale : pas une situation de fin du monde avec un combat entre deux emplumés qui n'ont pas les couilles de se parler franchement.

C'est ainsi que chemin faisant, la voiture s'arrête au seul et unique bar ouvert de la ville à cette heure-ci. Et quand, après s'être garé, les vitres du bar explosèrent, ils furent tout deux surent que ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Michael se précipita à l'intérieur mais se figea en voyant un Homme sur le point de tuer son frère. Il cria et lui sauta dessus pour l'empêcher d'accomplir le coup final mais le Léviathan –car c'en était bien un, le fit jarter d'un simple et léger mouvement de poignet.

« Tu parles d'un archange et d'un roi de l'Enfer. Vous êtes vraiment minables » Il s'apprêta à en finir avec celui qu'il tenait par le cou mais sa peau se mit à se calciner et dans un cri il relâcha Lucifer qui s'effondra au sol. Dean venait en effet de l'asperger de borax.

Le Léviathan s'écarta mais sa gorge fût tranchée par Michael. Dean hallucina de voir que l'archange s'était servi d'un couteau à beurre. Depuis quand pouvait-on séparer carrément une tête d'un corps avec un couteau si peu efficace et en un seul coup ? C'était humainement impossible il en était sûr. Il songea que même s'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'énerve pas l'archange, il semblait avoir quelques ressources cachées.

Ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux, se précipita sur son frère qui était mal en point. Dean considéra qu'il devait les laisser tranquille alors il fit sortir les quelques rares qui étaient restés encore là –il y avait toujours des fous pour risquer leur vie sans comprendre les enjeux.

« Lucifer excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir et je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, c'est vrai que j'ai envie de rejoindre le Paradis mais je préfère rester avec toi, je te le jure, même si on me laissait le choix je te suivrais, je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés de nouveau, je ne plaisantais pas dans la cage okay ? Je ne veux pas-

- Michael, Michael. Reprend ton souffle et arrête de pleurer comme une madeleine, je ne comprends rien. »

L'aîné renifla un coup et répéta ce qu'il avait dit en articulant plus lentement. Lucifer avait parfaitement comprit la première fois mais c'était tellement agréable pour ses oreilles et son cœur de l'entendre une seconde fois qu'il le laissa parler. Il avait presque envie de lui demander de répéter une troisième fois, juste une troisième… Et puis une quatrième aussi.

« Luci je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, pardon. » Michael s'était effondré contre son torse et le serrait le plus fortement possible, ce qui n'était pas très agréable pour Lucifer compte tenu de ses blessures mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait écarté. « Ça non plus je n'ai pas entendu. Répète encore ? »

Michael sourit et relâcha son emprise tout en déposant son menton sur l'épaule de son frère et lui murmura doucement une bonne dizaine de fois combien il l'aimait. Lucifer songea que s'il devait être sur le point de mourir pour entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche de l'aîné, alors il garderait un Léviathan dans sa chambre pour être sûr de manquer de se faire tuer au moins une fois par jour. Il se saisit du visage de Michael et écarta ses larmes de ses doigts avant d'effleurer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis des siennes puis de l'embrasser franchement.

« Euh… commença Dean. Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, mais les Humains ont ce qu'on appelle des _risques d'infections_. Alors vous ne connaissez peut-être pas mais par ici c'est assez répandu et ça signifie qu'avec le nombre de blessures que tu as et le sang que tu perds, ben faudrait qu'on s'occupe de toi… »

Mike aida son frère à se lever. Lucifer regarda Dean et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait avec du borax sur lui.

« Simple précaution, tout comme on a un gun sous sa veste dans les westerns, moi j'ai du borate de sodium sous le manteau : c'est l'ère moderne. »

Tout trois rentrèrent chez Bobby car évidement « _s'occuper de toi_ » ne signifiait pas aller à l'hôpital, bien que Michael ait longtemps bataillé pour qu'on l'amène dans la plus grande clinique du pays. Les arguments de Dean : _elle est vraiment loin_ et _Lucifer n'est pas non plus assez amoché pour ça,_ avaient fini par le convaincre. Ou alors c'était le baiser de son frère qui l'avait fait taire, au choix.

La Lady les accueilli en couinant tout en léchant toute partie de Lucifer qu'elle pouvait atteindre, comme si elle avait compris. Elle renifla ensuite le sac qui se trouvait dans la main de Dean et qui contenait la tête du Léviathan.

Michael ne lâchait pas la main de Lucifer et semblait tellement plus inquiet pour lui que le concerné ne l'était lui-même ! Il lui demandait toujours comment il allait, si ça faisait mal, s'il n'avait pas mal à la tête, si tout allait bien et répétait incessamment ses questions, comme si en une minute il aurait pu y avoir un énorme changement. C'en était au point que c'était au grand blessé de réconforter celui qui n'avait qu'une légère blessure à l'arcade. En voyant son frère si effrayé et si soucieux, Lucifer se sentit bête d'avoir mis en doute sa parole. Bien que l'aîné ait détourné la vérité de temps en temps, il était toujours franc avec lui-même et même s'il n'osait avouer la vérité, il ne la gardait jamais longtemps au fond de lui. À la base la pureté des anges était faite de cette absence de mensonge, ils ne cherchaient jamais à faire souffrir autrui non plus. La vérité ne faisait donc pas souffrir en ce temps-là, car aucune vérité n'était en rapport avec une traitrise ou une mauvaise chose. C'était des anges après tout, mais tout cela avait bien changé depuis et maintenant la plupart des anges étaient devenus aussi corrompus que les Humains l'étaient.

Au bout de quelques jours, en une fraction de secondes les deux archanges sentirent une puissance dévastatrice s'emparer d'eux et ils eurent enfin l'impression de se sentir de nouveau complètement eux-mêmes. En effet, leurs Grâces respectives venaient de reprendre la place qui leurs étaient dues. Michael était absolument ravi de se sentir à nouveau si vivant, la présence de sa Grâce lui avait vraiment manqué. N'était-ce pas non plus un bon signe ? Lucifer avait récupéré sa Grâce aussi, cela ne signifiait-il pas qu'Il acceptait tout cela et qu'Il les engageait même à être alliés pour se débarrasser des Léviathans ? Ils étaient tous deux absolument ravis.

* * *

Grâce à l'aide des deux archanges, Dean et Sam réussirent à coincer tous les Léviathans et exécutèrent leur plan. La cage ferait office de Purgatoire sauf que cette fois, une fois les bagues séparées voire détruites, rien ne pourrait plus l'ouvrir.

Le monde redevenu calme –du moins toujours aussi problématique qu'avant mais les Léviathans en moins, Lucifer et Michael s'installèrent définitivement chez Bobby tandis que les Winchersters retournèrent chasser leurs vieux démons qui recommençaient à fulminer maintenant que les Grands étaient partis. Dieu avait accepté leur choix de rester ensemble sur terre et leur Grâce avait de nouveau disparu. Michael eut peur que ce soit un abandon de la part de leur Père, mais La Lady était toujours là et à elle seule elle représentait Dieu. Il n'avait pas chuté, il avait juste commencé une nouvelle vie avec l'accord de son Père.

En tant archanges, ils décidèrent d'aider les trois Humains. Ils possédaient une bien plus grande connaissance des choses, Lucifer étant tout de même le créateur des démons. En l'occurrence il ne s'en vantait pas, mais maintenant que ses pouvoirs avaient de nouveau disparu, il ne pouvait rien à faire à part aider à s'en débarrasser. Il ne se souciait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup des Humains et que des démons les tuent ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais il était prêt à devenir chasseur à son tour rien que pour être sûr que son frère ne soit pas en danger. Il veillerait toujours sur lui. Et puis le regard de biche de Michael s'était avéré aussi dévastateur que celui de Sam…

Parfois ils allaient sur place pour aider les deux frères, parfois ils avaient leurs propres missions et la plupart du temps ils aidaient Bobby. Lucifer s'était excusé auprès de Michael car ce n'était pas tout à fait la vie qu'il avait prévu de vivre pour consumer son amour avec lui, mais tout ça convenait à Mike : il était avec son frère, il aidait à la destruction des démons –même si c'était plus lent dans un corps d'Humain, et Dieu était revenu sur son trône pour gérer le Paradis. Et puis après le confort de la petite maison dans la prairie pendant presque deux ans, un peu d'action lui faisait du bien.

Lucifer rigola et ils sortirent du Motel dans lequel ils étaient pour l'une de leur mission. Le soir était tombé et ils chargèrent leurs armes.

« Bon, t'es prêt ? lui demanda Michael.

- Yep, allons botter des culs ! »

* * *

_FIN_

* * *

Voilà !~ Si vous êtes arrivés ici -déjà merci parce que c'était un peu long, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


End file.
